1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power strip usually includes a plurality of slot sets or outlets to receive contact prongs of plugs. The distance between each set of slots is constant. Certain plugs with larger sizes than conventional plugs may block adjacent outlets, causing it difficult for other plugs to insert into the adjacent outlets.